Harry Potter: the Green Ranger
by cornholio4
Summary: Harry after 5th year discovers a shocking truth: he is descended from the Tommy Oliver clone and he is the heir to the Green Ranger Powers! Using his new powers he must combat evil with Rangers from the past! Harry/Kira
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: the Green Ranger!**

**Note: not sure what Harry's birthday is.**

It was a week within Harry's return from his 5th year at Hogwarts and the Dursleys were leaving him alone. Dudley and his gang got into trouble from the law for their bullying and to the Dursley's shame they were the talk of gossip across the neighbourhood. They day had been Harry's 16th birthday.

One morning an owl came through his window and dropped of an envelope with the Gringotts seal on it. Wondering what they wanted he opened it and began reading.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_You are summoned to will reading of your late godfather Sirius Orion Black here at Gringotts at the designated time and date._

_We will also require that you stay behind to discuss inheritances your mother Lily Potter (nee Evans) arranged to be given to you upon your 16__th__ birthday._

_Hope to see you there and enclosed is a portkey to arrive at Gringotts halls. We look forward to doing business with you._

_Gripclaw_

_Head of British Gringotts Legal Department_

An hour later when it was near the time designated he used the portkey to go to the lobby of Gringotts. After seeing a free goblin at the till he told him he was there for Sirius Black's will reading and the goblin lead him to a room with a table and already seated was Remus Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, a woman sitting next to Tonks who he presumed to be her mother, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Albus Dumbledore.

After taking a seat the goblin at the table by the name of Ringclaw began reading. Most of them got money and Sirius gave Dumbledore a little advice to not repeat the same mistakes he made with Harry.

He also gave Harry the majority of his money plus the house in Grimmauld place. After the reading when everyone was beginning to leave Ringclaw said to "Mr Potter you were asked to stay behind in your letter!"

Mrs Weasley began protesting Harry being alone with a goblin Dumbledore asked Ringclaw "how long will be speaking to Harry!"

Ringclaw said "it will take as long as it takes but I estimate perhaps fifteen to twenty minutes!"

Dumbledore nodded and asked Remus to stay outside so he could escort Harry to Grimmauld Place when he was done. Before he and the others left Dumbledore told Harry they will take care of taking his stuff to the headquarters.

First Ringclaw handed Harry some papers to sign.

"Emancipation?" asked Harry confused.

"It means you are legal adult" answered Ringclaw "it was made official when you were entered into a tournament meant for adults and tried as an adult wizard!"

Harry thinking it over signed the papers will the quill he was provided with.

"The letter mentioned something about an inheritance from my mum!" asked Harry,

"Right here!" Ringclaw said taking out a wooden box. He opened it and inside was a green dagger like weapon with a silver handle and some sort of golden coin!

**What do you think of this HP/PR crossover! I am not sure about continuing Mage Force but I am not giving up on the Harry/Kira pairing idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at the coin and dagger in confusion was to what they were. Then Ringclaw gave him an orb and said "maybe this will shed some light to what it is about!"

Harry then took the orb and seeing it had a button pressed it and then events began to show themselves in his head.

As it turns out back in the days of the original Power Rangers (5 multicoloured warriors he saw on the news on the Dursleys TV) evil had once created a clone of Tommy Oliver the original Green Ranger who was the White Ranger at the time.

The clone was giving the Green Ranger powers but had been turned good and sent to the far past where he would use his powers for good. When he retired he passed the Power Coin the source of his powers to his oldest child.

It turns out that the Coin was passed down the family- which was Harry's mother side of the family!

"Your mother also left you this note" Ring Claw said handing him a piece of paper. Harry then read it in his head:

_Dear Harry_

_After James and I became aware Voldemort was after us I knew that I needed to hide away something to keep you safe! I had arranged for the family dagger and coin to be passed to you on your 16__th__ birthday._

_My parents (your grandparents) knew your aunt Petunia was too jealous and spiteful to accept the responsibility of keeping the treasures safe so it was passed to me instead._

_Be careful and I know you will use its power wisely if it's needed!_

_Love your mother Lily Potter!_

Before leaving with the box Ringclaw also handed him another family keepsake-his ancestor's journal!

He then left the room to see Remus who had a relieved look on his face (it turned out he was there for a full hour). They soon left the bank and went to Grimmauld Place.

When he got to Grimmauld Place he ignored all questions to what the meeting was about or what was in the box he brought back with him. For some reason he felt he couldn't trust anyone with what he had learnt.

Harry spent most of the remaining day looking at his ancestor's journal. As it turned out when he moved to Britain he had managed to discovered the magical world and had fought lesser Dark Lords than what history recorded.

One such was known by Marcus Walpurgis who had created and led an army called the Knights of Walpurgis (which has Harry discovered was also the original name of Voldemort's minions before they changed their names to the Death Eaters) who unlike other dark lords wasn't driven by beliefs of pureblood supremacy but was instead driven by his own arrogance, ego and believe it was his destiny to rule the earth. He was defeated in the Ministry of Magic building before he could complete some ritual which according to him would have gave him everything that he deserved and spent the rest of his life ranting in prison.

When he looked him up in the Black family library (Mrs Weasley tried to stop him but Harry reminded her that the library was his now) it was detailed that Walpurgis was defeated by a "knight in green armour" and he was recorded as number three of the most feared dark lords of all time under Voldemort and Gellert Grindelwald.

At that moment Lord Voldemort was leading a raid onto a place that he had spent decades searching for-the original headquarters of the Knights of Walpurgis. While Walpurgis and his knights were defeated their headquarters was never found,

Voldemort had searched for it thinking he could find how to do the ritual Walpurgis had failed to do and make it work for him.

As his Death Eaters were looking around the place directly at his side was Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy (who he had broken out of Azkaban), Draco Malfoy (who had just recently got his Dark Mark and wanted revenge on Potter blaming him for the dissolution of the Inquisitorial Squad since the members got detention which would spill into the next year and had their prefect and Hogsmeade privileges stripped from them), his head werewolf Fenrir Greyback, Delores Umbridge (who was on the run from the Aurors who had a warrant for her arrested due to the abuse of power she had at Hogwarts and had joined Voldemort's side afterwards).

After searching they came across the quarters of Walpurgis himself. On his desk was a book open to a page called "the Quintet of Darkness!"

**Yeah what i got planned for the villains I got the idea from the Angels of Power by StormyFireDragon!**


	3. Chapter 3

At that night Harry had a weird dream while asleep.

He found himself in a white place and he saw himself facing a bulky blue armoured figure with a samurai sword sheathed on his back.

"Greetings Harry James Potter!" the figure greeted walking towards him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked confused thinking the figure looked like the Power Rangers he saw in the orb Ringclaw gave him.

"I am Ninjor creator of the Power Coins and of all the Power Rangers!" the figure introduced himself "and I am afraid to tell you the world is in great danger from the work of the Knights of Walpurgis!"

"What but I thought Walpurgis died..." Harry started while Ninjor put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Marcus Walpurgis is indeed no longer among the living" assured Ninjor "but the one called Thomas Marvolo Riddle as we are speaking is awaken a ritual Walpurgis attempted to do long ago!"

Remembering that was Voldemort's real name Harry said "Voldemort is trying to" continue Walpurgis' work?"

"Indeed" said Ninjor nodding "But when it is time I believe when you are ready you will be able to use your ancestor's powers to stop Riddle once and for all!"

Ninjor then had a green sphere in his hand and it went into Harry's body and he was glowing green.

"This will allow you to have a better understanding of your new powers and of your magical abilities!" Ninjor said "I will contact you soon enough!"

Harry then woke up, looking at the alarm clock and that it was 2 in the morning he then went back to sleep.

Voldemort and his Death Eaters had then aparrated back to their headquarters with the stuff they taken from the Knights of Walpurgis headquarters.

The Quintet of Darkness was a ritual Walpurgis had once tried to attempt which would have him and four of his followers to absorb the powers of various dark demons who were banished from the earth a long time ago, by a race of powerful beings that had inhabited the earth long before the first fish had been brave enough to walk on land (and would evolve into monkeys and then humans).

They had to create a potion using blood and organs of various dark creatures. They also included in the potion dark power sources Voldemort had his agents from out o of Britain get for him.

Unknown to them it included the remains of Viktor Adler the human who had became the 2nd Master org and the remains of the feared dark force known as Dark Spectre.

After the 6 of them had down the disgusting potion they each went to a side of a 6 sided star on the floor which had been drawn with green chalk.

The star began glowing dark green and shadows came out of it as the dark demons took host in their bodies. However since it was intended for 5 people Bellatrix found her already deranged mind collapsing as she felt down her mind snapping.

Both Malfoys and Umbridge found themselves absorbed by the ritual as they sprouted dark bat like wings.

Greyback found himself being forced into his werewolf form however his arms remained arms and he found himself growing larger. His head and face though still growing fur still retained his human features along with his hair.

However Voldemort found himself being transformed into shadows as his Horcruxes retreated from their hiding places and went back into Voldemort. (With Harry only felling a slight twitch in his scar as his Horcrux was removed)

Soon Voldemort passed himself and found himself in his bed and wearing a black suit of armour and when he tried to lift off the helmet he found he couldn't. He found the Malfoys and Umbridge looking at him.

"What happened?" he growled furiously his dark voice echoing in the helmet.

"The ritual work although Greyback is now in permanent werewolf form and Bellatrix's mind seems to have snapped" Lucius said looking fearfully knowing what he would be asking next.

"What has happened to me?" asked Voldemort this time he growled louder.

"The ritual reacted to the ritual you have had placed on yourself milord" Lucius explained cautiously "you were turning into shadows and we had to do this to save your physical form! Using a spell from Walpurgis's book we put your form inside this suit of armour and used our new powers to bound your soul to the armour! Please milord but it was the only way we could save you!"

Voldemort went out of his bed and faced a mirror to look at himself. The ritual they did to bound him that change the normal black suit of armour that they had used. There were spikes coming out of the dark green armour and over it he was wearing a dark green cloak. On the back he managed to grow his new dark bat like wings out of the back of his armour.

Picking up his wand he found he could use his spells as norm although they would be enhanced his new dark powers. Behind his helmet he grinned, it seemed he had finally rid himself of his weak mortal body.

"With the powers of the Quintet of Darkness!" he said lifting his arm to the air "the Death Eaters shall conquer Britain and then the world!"

**I used Sauron from Lord of the Rings as a basis for Voldemort's new look!**


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, on his throne at Malfoy Manor the new and improved Lord Voldemort sat, at the side was an artefact he had managed to acquire during his first year as a dark lord, the sword that had belonged to Marcus Walpurgis. Nagini hissed as she was around her master's neck.

He sat up from his sword and grabbed the blade and pointed it to the sky, this blade he would call the Death Blade. He then shouted "the first phase of my conquest of Earth has now begun! Soon the whole world will fall to my power!"

He then turned to Greyback and said "tonight I want you Greyback to take your Werewolf army and start wreaking havoc! Show the power of the Quintet!"

Greyback nodded and left, a grin on his face as he thought of the chaos he would create.

_Years ago_

_Marcus Walpurgis in the dark green armour Thomas Marvolo Riddle would later use watched as his servants were working on a weapon to defeat the "Green Knight" they had to deal with._

_They had began studying the energy of the Green Knight and managed to create a dark energy signature similar to the Knight's. They were using this energy to try and create a new weapon against the knight thought it was taking blood and much dark powers from his servants and it could only be used by a member of the Quintet once the ritual was complete._

_The Knights of Walpurgis were hard at work trying to make sure this weapon was completed and ready to use by the time the ritual was completed and after that the Knights of Walpurgis would be unstoppable!_

Late that night Harry was asleep until he has woken up by a sound, but saw to his shock Ninjor was now standing on his desk now looking like an action figure.

"What are you doing here?" Harry whispered to Ninjor.

"Not to worry Harry Potter I have made it so that only you can see or hear me! Riddle has completed his ritual and is sending his head werewolf Fenrir Greyback to cause mayhem!" Ninjor said, Harry was now suddenly dressed in muggle casual attire with a green shirt, felt his ancestor's power coin and his wand appear in his pocket. They then both disappeared.

Harry then saw they were in a village with the villagers running around screaming. Greyback and his werewolf army were attacking and using his new QoT powers Greyback had transformed them into hybrids of their human and wolf forms.

"Don't worry with the power I gave you will have a better understanding on how to use your new powers" Ninjor said "good luck Harry Potter and may the power protect you!"

Ninjor then disappeared and Harry took out his ancestor's coin and it transformed into a silver metallic rectangle shaped device. Acting on instinct he said "**It's Morphing Time!**" and then his hand with the morpher in it he sent to his back.

"**DRAGONZORD!**" he then shouted and then transformed into his ancestor's old alter ego – the Green Ranger!

He then instinctively began fighting the Werewolves, the energy Ninjor gave him letting him know how to fight.

The werewolves then noticed him and Harry was managing to fight them off. Harry then took out his wand and began casting spells at the werewolves.

Greyback noticing Harry then began attacking him with Harry managed to fight him.

"Whoever you are, you will be destroyed!" Greyback said as he got the upper hand but then he got hit by some sort of blast.

Harry then turned to see a Blue Ranger with his helmet modelled after a muggle car. "Thought you could need some help!" the Ranger said and Harry was grateful despite not knowing who this Ranger is.

"Harry you just need to stall him until the moon goes down soon" Ninjor told Harry in his head and he managed to understand. Harry then began casting spells at Greyback as the Blue Ranger began shooting at him with his blaster.

Soon the moon began to go down and the Werewolves screamed as their new state made them several weakened by the lack of moonlight. Harry and the Blue Ranger took the chance to begin charging up their weapons and sending a blast to Greyback sending him down.

Harry then went to Greyback chanted a spell Greyback taught him "Omni-Banish!"

Greyback was surrounded by a silver energy circle and began screaming as the souls came out of his body leaving him and his werewolves in their human form unconscious.

Harry and the Blue Ranger left just as the Aurors arrived. Then the Ranger powered down to reveal a teenage boy wearing blue that seemed a bit older than Harry.

"Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger" the boy smiled at Harry introducing himself "Ninjor told me a new Ranger would be needing help so I decided to dust of my old morpher!"

Ninjor then appeared to him and told Harry "Harry meet the first member of your team who will act as your 2nd in Command!"

"Team?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes team!" Ninjor said "I figured you would need all the help you can get defeated Riddle and the Quintet of Darkness so I will be helping to gather a team of veteran Rangers to help you fight the Quintet!"

"Okay..." Harry said taking all that in his head.

"I know the next stop in your journal but now get some rest Harry and Justin, you both will need it!" Ninjor said as he took them to their homes.

Voldemort was angry when he heard Greyback was somehow defeated but it seemed after his defeat Bellatrix began regaining her mind, taking his place in the Quintet so it was an improvement to get his most loyal follower back.

Draco Malfoy in his new demon form was looking through the stuff taken from the Knights of Walpurgis headquarters when he saw a small black box. Curiously he used a tendril coming out of his back to force open the box to reveal a strange bat like device.

**OC spells: (I will need help coming up with these)**

**Omni Banish-when a member of the Quintet of Darkness is severely weakened this spell can be used to destroy the forces contained within them and return them to the mortal form.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: okay in this continuity some Ranger series like DT and MF were happening at the same time, I see no reason why that shouldn't make sense. That may come up later.**

Harry had begun packing his stuff the following morning. Ninjor had told him for a mission he and Justin would have to go to Angel Grove in California, with none of his friends or the Order knowing about this yet.

"A lot to take in, huh" Justin said to Harry helping him pack one day you feel like you are an ordinary kid and suddenly you get called upon to save the earth, I wasn't even a teen when I became a ranger!"

"Yeah a bit much to handle!" Harry said smiling, soon Justin and Harry left on their trek with Harry leaving a note to the Order saying he met a wizard elder who offered to help him with extra teaching.

*Green Ranger*

Outside the Riddle Manor Lord Voldemort and his Quintet were doing a briefing with the European Giant Colony they enlisted to their side. Bellatrix had joined the Quintet and was sporting black attire (making her look like Astronema without the hair).

They were talking to Golgomath, the Gurg (leader) of the European giant colony wearing the goblin made battle helmet taken from the previous Gurg, Karkus.

"Soon I will want you to cause mayhem in the world of the pathetic muggles!" Voldemort ordered with Golgomath grumbling in reply.

"My lord it seems Potter has gone on a little trip, to somewhere called Angel Grove!" Lucius Malfoy said to Voldemort.

"Well then..." Voldemort said in thought until he was interrupted by a puff of smoke, then there was a humanoid white cat creature that looked like it had a permanent smile with his lips not moving and besides his red knight armour he was wearing a king's crown and cloak. He was with an army

"Well if it isn't Lord Voldemort!" the creature said "I am King Rexigan of the Feline Dimension!"

"State what you want before I destroy you right here and now!" Voldemort thundered.

"Easy I only wish to serve you!" Rexigan said bowing "allow me and my army to take care of the Boy Who Lived for you!"

"I will humour you for the moment!" Voldemort answered as he returned his attention to Golgomath.

Rexigan then disappeared along with his Cat army.

*Green Ranger*

"What are we looking for again Justin?" Harry asked as the two of them were wondering about Angel Grove.

"Ninjor told me here is where we will find your ancestor's Zord and an orb that will help find our next teammate!" explained Justin.

They then saw civilians panicking and running away as Rexigan and his Cat Soldiers were attacking.

"I guess it's morphing Time!" Harry said as both he and Justin took out their morphers.

"**DRAGONZORD!**" Harry said as he morphed into the Green Ranger.

"**SHIFT INTO TURBO!**" Justin said as he morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

Harry took out his wand and Justin took out his Hand Blaster and they began fighting the cat creatures. "You power rangers cannot defeat me as I am a master sorcerer, a great king and a great warrior!" Rexigan shouted as he took out a wand to start blasting spells at the Rangers.

Watching this was former rangers Dr Tommy Oliver and high school student Kira Ford. Kira was visiting Angel Grove with her teacher and former PR mentor Tommy.

Tommy was dumbfounded at the sight of his former teammate Justin in morphed form and the sight of his first alter ego; he didn't know how this was possible.

Kira then found floating next to her some sort of glowing orb and she touched it. Then suddenly her old Yellow Dino Gem was on her wrist and had become her Dino Morpher.

"Should I Dr O?" Kira asked Tommy who noticed, Tommy not understanding what was happening nonetheless nodded.

Kira then went in and used her Ptera Scream against the Cat Creatures. She then activated her morpher.

"**DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HIYA!**" Kira said and then morphed into the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Looks like you are our new teammate!" Justin said once he and Harry noticed her who was now using her Ptera Grips to fight the Cat Creatures "I am Justin and Harry here will be our Leader!"

Kira didn't know what they were talking about but decided to introduce herself "I'm Kira!"

Soon the Cat Creatures were taking care of and despite his permanent smile Rexigan was growing increasingly angry at them.

"I will take you all on!" Rexigan said as he turned his wand into a sword and charged at the Rangers.

Rexigan may have been a competent warrior but fortunately he was growing used to letting his minions do all the dirty work for him that his skills were rusty.

The 3 Rangers were able to fight Rexigan. "Rangers combine your weapons together!" Ninjor's voice said in their head.

"I guess we can do this!" Harry said and his new teammates nodded though Kira did not know who was the voice just in her head.

They then put Harry's Dragon Dagger along with his wand, Justin's Hand Blasters and Kira's Ptera Grips together to form the Mystic Cannon.

Harry then aimed it at Rexigan and fired sending a magical blast at Rexigan sending him down.

The 3 Rangers cheered as Rexigan got up. "It will take a lot more to defeat me!" Rexigan said as his sword turned back into his wand. He then managed to cast a strong spell which caused the Sun to be eclipsed.

He then took out a dark card and used his wand to cast a summoning spell on it. Then came a large black train.

"Lunar Streak Megazord!" Rexigan shouted as the Train and it's compartment combined to form a giant mecha (think of a dark version of the Solar Streak Megazord).

Rexigan then jumped up into its cockpit.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked now a little afraid.

**Yeah originally I was going to have the first Megazord fight be against Golgomath, before I decided to give Rexigan his own made up Megazord! I got the idea of using Rexigan from DZ2's own PR/HP story!**


End file.
